


Morning Cuddles

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Budding Relationship, Cuddles, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future, Identity Reveal, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Marriage, Post-Magic Reveal, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, sleepy, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Out of all the ways, Marinette thought she and Chat would reveal, a fortune-telling Akuma was not one. And out of all the ways to tell her partner that she knows-- cuddling on accident was not the way she imagined...





	1. A Kiss for the Gentle-Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

For the first time in what must have been months, Ladybug felt rested. She leaned back to sink herself further into the depths of the gentle warmth. As she started to come to she felt there was no space between her the warmth behind her. 

Her scalp felt amazing as a sensation ran through her hair. Her legs felt tangled as if she was a twisted headphone cord. She sighed lightly and parted her lips gently when she heard the familiar voice of her partner. “I couldn’t bring myself to wake you.”

“Mmmmmm.” She moaned lightly and pressed deeper into his body as she sighed.

“I’ll take it you’re not an early riser.” He kissed her scalp and moved her body a little away from his to keep his composure in check-- after all, she might not be as welcoming when she was an awake Ladybug.

“C-chat?” She whispered with her voice heavy from sleep.

“I’m sorry… I think we fell asleep yesterday after the akuma. As for laying like this, I didn’t want to move you so I stayed cuddled with you -- I am so sorry for taking advantage of you in this way, and I understand--”

“Shhh, Chat we both fell asleep. It’s not like you molested me. You will always be my partner… well unless you _actually_ molest me. Deal?”

“I think I can handle that.” He let out one loud, strained chuckle. “Deal.”

“Shake on it?”

“I can’t… when we were cuddled I woke up with your hair on my face and I looked up to see Tikki saying transform.” He sounded scared as he told her -- worried as to what she would say.

“We _detransformed_?”

“We were fighting another 1 am akuma.” He chuckled. “But I want to let you know that before you turn and see my eyes strangely closed.

She sat there in silence for a moment before scooting her back against his chest. He let out a shocked gasp, “M-M’lady.”

“You can open your eyes kitty.” She whispered.

“What?! Actually?”

“Yesterday during the akuma attack I got hit before you came… It showed me ten years from now… I was with you, **Adrien**.”****


	2. And the PDA Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! I tried to pile on the fluff so tooth-rotting warning!

Adrien gasped and his eyes shot open to look at who his lady love was. He looked down and saw none other than Marinette Dupain Cheng wrapped in his embrace. “I think I love you even more if that’s even possible.”

Marinette turned beet red and shyly turned to face her partner. They shifted their position so their eyes met and their hand interlocked between them. “I-I love you too, Adrien…. I think I’ve loved both sides of you for a while and I couldn’t admit it.”

Adrien’s face lit up with pure adoration and love shining throughout his being. “I know this might be a bit much… but could I kiss you.”

Marinette squeezed his hand and tilted her mouth. “It’ll be the first kiss you remember.”

Adrien laughed and gently leaned in. The kiss was amazing, awkward, and beautiful. It was perfectly them. 

The two lied there for another moment before Adrien pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I don’t have anything in my schedule until later today… would you like to cuddle at my house?”

“Chat Noir inviting me to his home? The _bad boy_ in leather!”

Adrien snorted and teasingly flirted back, “A pretty girl like you is hard to not invite back.” 

Her face immediately turned beet red once more. “I have to go home before my parents notice… I told them yesterday that I had sleep debt to catch up on from all of my designs… I could just say I woke up and went to hang out with our class.”

“Marry me.” Adrien sighed. “Uh, crap… be my girlfriend I mean.”

It seemed like this boy would leave her cheeks permanently red. “I would love to marry you… but being your girlfriend, for the time being, will do.” She kissed his nose gently but made no moves to actually get up.

“I really liked sleeping near you. I really don’t want to move… but the sooner the move the more comfy cuddle time we’ll have.” 

Marinette still could not believe that this was Adrien Agreste saying all of this but yet it was real. After much procrastination, the two forced themselves to part with sweet promises of seeing one another later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
